Secret Love
by miochanlove
Summary: Rin and Len are in a relationship, and revealing that to the world could ruin  Vocaloid! Read to find out what happens!  originally written by AnnDerp, alternate ending by Miochanlove
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

I hope you enjoy this story. But you might have heard it before, because my friend recently posted it. She gave the story to me and told me to make an alternate ending, so yeah. I'll tell you when something in the story is mine or changes, so yeah, if you've heard it before that's why ^^

**(oh and I do NOT own Len or Rin Kagamine , or vocaloid. Oh and any reseblence to real characters is only by coincidence blahblahblah..)**

Now Without Further Adue, ON WITH THE STORY!

(Rins P.O.V)

I woke up to hear the sounds of the alarm clock beeping loudly. I looked at the clock. 8 AM. Today was our last concert before the two week break, and then me and Len would go to Hawaii! I smiled, and lay back down. An arm slid over me. "Good morning, Rin." I turned over, to see my brother smiling at me. I smiled back. "Morning" I said cheerfully. Len moved in closer to me. His bare skin touching mine. It felt nice.

Just then our maid, Sana-Chan burst into the room. "Good morning you two! Did you sleep well?" She scurried across the room, placing the tray with our tea on the desk.

Sana is the only one who knows about me and Len. If word got out, Vocaloids reputation could be ruined. Sana smiled at us. "Sorry to break you up, but you two lovebirds have to get dressed. You can snuggle on the flight to Ontario. Me and Len both got out of bed. I was right by door when Len's arms slid around my waist. He kissed my head and ran off to his room. I giggled and blushed.

Sana led me off into a room, where they picked out my usual costume, a yellow and black sailors top, black shorts, boots, and a giant white bow. They brushed through my hair, and put pins to pull my hair back.

I went downstairs and was served breakfast. Len's dressing always took a little longer because his hair was always so difficult to style. For breakfast there was yogurt, granola and some chopped up bananas.

After finishing, they brought me out to our jet. I sat down, and picked up a magazine. The cover picture was Len doing one of his poses winking at the camera. The headline read: "**VOCALOID****STAR****LEN****KAGAMINE!****WHAT****HE****LOOKS****FOR****IN****A****GIRL!****"**

I remember Len had filled this out a couple days ago. He did it with me, perfectly describing me. I remember after he had given me the cutest smile I had ever seen. I put down the magazine, when Len came running in. "Sorry I'm late! My hair was a little worse then usual." He chuckled. I laughed, and put my hand up to his hair. It was soft. "You have the most beautiful laugh." He put his hand up to my cheek and caressed it.

A voice rung out through the cabin. "all prepare for take off to Ontario!" and the jet started to move.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again~

First of all, remember, I DID NOT write this. My friend, AnnDerp, told me to re-write the ending, because people didn't like the other one, and she's been to busy to write it herself.

Just going to go through and edit ^^

**(DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN RIN OR LEN KAGAMINE, OR ANY OF THE VOCALOIDS. OR VOCALOID ITSELF. ANY LIKENESS TO REAL CHARACTERS IS PURELY BY COINCEDENCE.)**

Now on with the story~!

(Rins P.O.V)

The show went on like it usually did.

Miku was up with Gumi singing "**Matryoshka****"****.**Then would be Kaito, then me and Len would go up. Since we couldn't act too close around the others, Len and I were just sitting across from each other quietly passing notes.

I guess Matryoshka had ended, when, Miku burst into the room singing "KALINKA MALINKA? JUST PLAY THE BEAT!"

Miku then made her way over to where Len and I were sitting. Miku had always been a close friend of mine. "Say, Rin, what do you think of Kaito?"

Miku said with an innocent expression on her face. I looked over at Kaito, who was giving a high five to Meiko and then walking onto the stage.

"Um, he's okay. Cute." I looked over at Len. He looked embarrassed and pissed off at Miku at the same time. Miku yawned. "Well, I heard he has the hots for you!" she said then winked at me. I looked over at Len again. He was breaking a pencil. Miku leaned in closer to me, and whispered in my ear. "And if you don't mind, maybe I could try some on Len here? She said in a flirty voice. "Um, well…" I stuttered. "Len! After your song with Rin, how about you sing spice with me?" She nudged him. "Sure Miku, just give me a sec to remember the lines. Okay?" Miku looked confused. "Alright…" she trailed off. "Well anyhow!" she suddenly shout out. "See you later!" She skipped off.

"Len..." I looked at him. He shifted his gaze from Miku to me, and then gave one of his most charming smiles. "Don't worry, beautiful, I wouldn't leave you for her if she was the most talented and rich person on this planet." He had lowered his voice, to make sure no one could hear him.

At the club we went to, a celebration for the last concert for awhile, is where everything got a little crazy. Len kept getting dragged off with Miku; Miku kept trying to get me to go with Kaito, and so on.

There was one point at the night, where Kaito took me outside, where his limousine was. Someone opened the door for me and I stepped in. It was beautiful, grand, and very fancy! There was a T.V., champagne, big open space for relaxing, and the seats were oh so comfortable. I sat back, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.


End file.
